Web sites are assembled by creating a number of web pages containing still pictures, graphical elements, portions of text, motion video, audio materials. Executable scripts may be used both at the web client and within the web site infrastructure, to perform various functions. The functionality available to a user of a conventional web site is typically defined by the developer(s) involved in the creation of the web site, and each user simply accesses the functionality provided when a given page is delivered to the user's web client and rendered for display. The same functionality is typically available to all users of a given web page of particular web site.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.